


心随汝动/ 80 beats a minute

by HEALme



Category: Sherlock（TV）
Genre: M/M, Retirementlock Canon Compliant Sherlock Holmes POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEALme/pseuds/HEALme
Summary: John笑了起来，“我只知道，当我遇见你的那一天，你就几乎快让我的心停跳了。”





	心随汝动/ 80 beats a minute

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自cherryontop的暖心小甜文 80 beats a minute  
> 谢谢作者大大的授权

正常人的心脏一年跳42,048,000次，也就是说，一天115, 200次，每小时4800次，每分钟80次。而心脏病发作的时，心脏不能正常跳动。身体任何一个地方的一个凝块，一系列反常现象，然后突然就不再有血液流经你的心脏。

John很清楚这些，当然了，他是一名医生。我自然也是清楚不过，不过我却在此刻手足无措。整个世界都在坍塌，因为他就要死了，而我——

我怎么能在急诊室保持镇定呢？让我想想整个经过，他坐在椅子里，脸色苍白，呼吸微弱，然后“完了，不好了”这种念头让我浑身发冷，我的血管仿佛包裹着一层冰，我全身僵硬，动弹不得。他看起来从未有如此苍老。

67岁得心脏病很常见。但这种死法无聊至极。我可不想我的John那样死。John的死，应该有火焰一样的炽烈，或者是狂风暴雨式的壮丽，他的银发映着月光，微笑着，他血脉里的肾上腺素会让急速上升，他会强大到让所有的痛苦会在他面前屈服……

John Watson不会死的。

我意识有点模糊，但我意识到我得赶快做点什么。我又能动了，也许吧，可是我正恢复常了吗？我仿佛是在梦境和现实的边缘徘徊，不知道这一切能不能自己重新好起来。天哪，他就坐在他的椅子里，马上他的心脏就不会带着含氧血通过他的主动脉达到身体的各个部位，而我——

我牵起了他的手，我抚上去的时候是暖的，而他握住我的时候是温柔的，我感觉自己在好起来。他在对我微笑，他告诉我他没事。我不会信他的，我不会的，但我会装作很相信他。我想相信他说的是真的。救护车三分钟内就会到，不，可能迟点就得五分钟，这个点外面交通状况很糟糕，那就得花七分钟。现在正是高峰时间。

我得去给我们的小玫瑰打电话，我得——

我手忙脚乱，仿佛干什么都是错的。没了他，我该怎么办呢？他的手比平时要冷，或者只是因为害怕，我让他的手指紧紧坏绕着我的皮肤。

我已经第91次用嘴唇在他的额头上印下一个吻（吻他，或者回应他，两者都有）。这时，急救人员和一名大夫急匆匆地跑进了门。放心，放心。他们喂了他一些药片，然后把他抬上了救护车；我还是紧紧抓着他的手，在我手掌生命线上，我能感觉到他指尖上的脉搏。他还活着，可是脉搏变慢，快要死了。

一个有着绿色眼睛的女人轻轻拿走了我的手，我喘了几口粗气。她把一张毯子围上我的肩膀——是一张“压惊毯”。不由得苦笑。2010 年仿佛已经是上辈子的事，但一切又如昨天发生的事情那样历历在目。John和我在楼梯间肆无忌惮地大笑，那个时候，我就想吻他了。我应该吻上去的。我们浪费了太多时间。我转动着我手指上的婚戒，发现那个女人在对我微笑。

“你可以跟我们一起上救护车。”她的一只手放在我的肩上。 很友好的样子。她没有结婚，却很想要孩子。现在养着一只猫，一只狗，和五条金鱼。她渴望浪漫，想要自己能穿白婚纱传统的婚礼。“我敢保证他很快就能好起来。”

我想说“谢谢”，而话到嘴边却没了声音，因为我觉得，我张开嘴时我会吐出血来。我的血会淹没我。是的，我的身体里有太多血了，而John的身体里血液却不够维持他的生命。人寿保险金可以支付得起葬礼的钱。Mycroft会帮我来处理这些事情，他可能也会哭，流下一点点眼泪。 不，John不会死！

救护车的消毒水味儿太浓了。他们不让我握住John的手。“他是我丈夫”，我抗议道，而他们只是对我笑笑。他们太忙了，都在想着自己的事情。我曾经也想过当医生的，最先是想当海盗，然后再是一名医生。我觉得我成不了一名好医生的。这么“风风火火”地，当不了的。John这么说。但我告诉他的时候，他只是笑了笑。

很明显，我是一个更棒的侦探。

或者，我曾经是的。不管怎么说，最近太容易累了。多在床上躺躺让人感觉更好，或者是沿着沙滩散步，或者是参加小玫瑰的生日派对。我不怎么想念以前的生活。和John一起比解决案子要更好。我可以从亲吻中获得肾上腺素飙升的感觉。只要他的皮肤靠紧我，我就会感到愉悦，那种感觉，缓慢，温暖，而轻柔。

他还没离开我，我却开始想念他了。

或者他只是暂时还没离开？

不要。我会拼尽全身的力气，把他从死神手里抢回来。

我一下子想了太多东西。我感觉自己站不稳了，头晕眼花。我的心率像是每分钟800下，而不是正常的80下。我总是想着和John死在一起。没了他，我真的活不下去。

因为他泡的茶更好喝。

稍微理了下思路，我决定去帮下医护人员。但我应该帮忙吗？我又能做什么呢？给John一片阿司匹林？我身上并没带。John不喜欢家里有药。因为28年前，在我们刚确定关系的时候，我复吸过。我很愚蠢地和他吵了一架，告诉他，生活很无聊，什么都很愚蠢，而且我自己也不在乎。更别提他，我不想要他陪着我。他冲了出去，然后我几乎再一次用药过量了。他那晚睡在Lestrade的沙发上。第二天，他发现我躺在他的床上，手指堵住耳朵，仿佛那样就能堵住我的所有想法似的。他吻了我。告诉他很抱歉。他其实什么也没做错。我回吻了他。告诉他我爱他，我告诉过他的。但这一次，“我爱你”有了特别的意味。在那之后，我们结婚了。

好吧，其实也没那么快。是在两个星期之后。我在Angelo餐馆求的婚。Mycroft帮我挑的戒指。我告诉他，这个世界上最让我快乐的事情，就是他同意我的求婚。他说了“好”，  
其实我原本想着他会拒绝我的。之后，我哭了整整两个小时，他只哭了一个小时。  
我都搞不懂为什么我现在开始想这些事情，但是John正在看着我，这是我唯一能想到的事情。婚礼。我们的狗。我叫它“蓝胡子”，John每次都会忍住笑。还有小玫瑰，她已经出落得亭亭玉立。现在在读大学。John总是记不全名字，可是我知道关于她的一切，包括她的宿舍房间号我都记得清清楚楚。她一周会给我们打四次电话。如果她忘了话，我会说她的。我是一个称职的父亲。

John也是这么认为的。或者说，我希望他会这么想。此刻，他又在对我笑了，即使是呼吸困难，即使是躺在救护车的床上。我就是爱他这一点。

我们到医院了。他被推走了。去了里边某个地方，我觉得像是丢了什么东西一样，沮丧万分。Mycroft在家属休息室等我。他看着我，好像是想说“抱歉，Sherlock。发生了这种事，我也很伤心。”我感觉一起都看起来好了很多。

他领我出了休息室，我们俩现在吸烟区。他的手扶上我的手肘，稳住我，护我周全，就像是所有兄长做的那样。他是我哥哥。他也已经是皮肤上皱纹密布的老人了。在小玫瑰出生后，我就没再抽过烟。他则一直没断过烟。所以他很体贴地没有把烟给我。

“只是心脏处有了个小血栓而已，Sherlock， 我可以保证。”他的声音听起来毫无生气。我有两周没见他了，他每时每刻都在迅速衰老。如果他走了，我会很想他的。“没什么要担心的，在我们这个年纪这都很正常。”

我点了点头。幅度很小，但很坚定。我真的喜欢我哥哥。

“我得给小玫瑰打电话。”我没发现我的声音在抖，泪水打湿了我的脸颊。什么时候我哭了呢？”

“我已经通知了Rosamund。她会坐头班车返回伦敦。”我不禁翻了个白眼。Mycroft叫她Rosamund，我叫她“小玫瑰”，John叫她Rosie。Geoff叫她小公主（我的天哪她都21了！）Harry在死前（她于42岁时死于酒精中毒，John把自己在房间里关了一个星期，叫她“小-”好吧，那个词你应该可以猜出来。

“谢谢你。”我靠在吸烟区的墙壁上。它们仿佛也在摇摇晃晃。地上有香烟留下的痕迹，黑的，白的，灰的小点。我不会想念这种感觉。我不会想去吸烟的感觉，我不会想念可吗啡的滋味。我在想John。

Mycroft就这么沉默地站着，但是他就站在我旁边，这种安静比任何东西都能安慰我。天色暗了下来，冬天很冷。而我还穿着睡衣。我的裤子印着只绵羊的图案。我47岁生日的时John给我的生日礼物。

一个小时又过了六分钟后，他们终于放我进去看他了。Mycroft让我一个人进去的。病房很安静，John还在沉睡。我坐在他的床边，我的手指轻抚过他的婚戒。我开始祈祷。这是我第一次祈祷，也是我最后一次祈祷。我真的希望上帝能够听见我，如果他真的存在的话。

两个小时后，John睁开了眼睛，他醒了。他感到很痛。他的身体吗啡量并不足以抵御病痛。我感觉胸腔有点刺痛（“吗啡，我想要吗啡”），可是我忍住了这种欲望，用John教给我的方法。John教了我很多很多事情。我不知道我谢过他没有。此时，我已经完全抑制住了对毒品的渴望。

“他们只是留你在这儿方便观察。”我轻轻地对他说。他的手指环住我的手，我感觉一切都正常了，一切都好了起来。“你马上就会好起来的。”

John笑了起来，“我只知道，当我遇见你的那一天，你就几乎快让我的心停跳了。”

原来是这样。 我感觉很幸福。他没问题的，真的。血液在他的身体里有条不紊地流动，心脏的功能重归正常。他马上可能还要吃些药，就能脱离危险了。我得照顾他。我得好好照顾他。我的照顾会好到让他希望自己就一直躺在病床上的。整个世界压在我身上的重量变轻了，我又能呼吸了。

“别想得太悲观，亲爱的。”John的大拇指轻轻抚过我的手背。他总是这么好。我吻了他的手，在他手腕靠里面的地方

“我不能失去你。”我对他耳语道。“我活不下去的。”

“那我就不会走的。”John又笑了起来。他很勇敢，他一直都是这么勇敢。

“小玫瑰马上坐火车回来。”

“哎，干嘛呢，你告诉她这些干嘛？没必要让她担心这个。”

“我只是想她了。”我也笑了，“而且我有份礼物给她。”

喔，所以只是为了你和你的礼物咯？”

“我们来办一个派对吧，名字可以叫，很高兴你还活着。”

“你只是想找个理由穿Mycroft上个月给你买的新西装吧。”

“嗯，是的，”我发现自己又笑了。一切都会好起来，都会好起来的。“可能吧”

John闭上了他的眼睛。他看起来好多了。他不会死的。他是不可战胜的。

“你穿西装的样子总是很好看。”John睁开了他的眼睛，看着我。我可以看出有对我的欣赏，有属于他自己的那种亮亮的光泽，就和很多很多年前的他一模一样。“但我认为最好看的一件是Molly的订婚宴上穿的那件。”

“别笑我，John。 那是我最喜欢的一件之一！你现在还能看到上面有酒渍。”

Molly订婚的时候，我喝得有点过头了，后来全洒在我西服上了。对于其他的东西，我都有点不记得了，我只记得我很高兴，还跳了舞，我的胳膊握住John的手腕，我的另一只手放在他的臀上。一切都在发光。一切都带着温暖的色彩。所有的痛苦都烟消云散。John直接地吻了我的唇，一次，又一次，总共是三次，就当着所有来宾的面。我欣喜若狂。

“我都不相信你会一直留着它，”John咯咯地笑我，“它还在衣柜里挂着呢。”

“很有感情纪念的价值品。”我这么回答。这是真的。John慢慢地收起了笑声，他看向我。

“那是个非常美好的夜晚，不是吗？”我的手慢慢滑上了John的胳膊，他也陷入了回忆之中。他看起来还记得。“有很多人来了。吃的都很棒，还是Molly自己做的饭。而你，你真的是，生气勃勃。我忍不住笑你。但你还是一刻也不愿意松开我的手。”

我漫不经心地在他的皮肤上写起了我的名字，一遍一遍又一遍。

“我们永远不能放开对方的手。”我轻轻地说。我爱他，他也爱着我，两情相悦是一件多么美好的事情。

“我也没想过，”John的笑又回到了脸上，“就在看见你的时候——”

“你就想让我在和你的纠缠中窒息过去，是的，John，我还记得呢。”

我笑了。这是真的。这就是我们间最重要的事情。

“我最喜欢的是你的结婚礼服。”我说的是真话。但我之前从来没告诉过他。

“那只是因为是你选的吧？其实，整个婚礼都是你办的。”

“但你也很喜欢。”

“嗯，是的。”

这么多年过去，看到他还是会让我的心莫名其妙地跳快一拍，让我的肚子那里上升起一股温暖的感觉。我们在一起了很多很多年，有很多很多事可以分享。

“Hudson太太哭了一整天。但还是没你哭的时间长，记得吗？”

我的脸开始发烧。我的脸一定红了。

“那是因为我很高兴。”我有点害羞地呢喃。我的手终于抵达了他的肩，伸进了他的病号服里。给他保暖，也为了触碰一下他的皮肤。他满意地叹了口气。

“我也很高兴。那是我生命中最好的一天。当然只持续到Rosie把结婚蛋糕撞到地上之前。”

真有这件事。我们其实都怎么喜欢蛋糕，所以无所谓了。我的手指此刻穿过了他的乳头，放在了他的胸上。不涉及到性事的那种抚摸，更多的是感觉上的爱抚。他迎上了我注视着他的目光。我爱他，我真的爱他，我爱他。我的爱有着不可估量的体积。我一直很惊讶，为什么人的心中可以放下如此多的爱。我总是把我们的心脏想成一只大罐子，但是它盛的东西总是满溢出来的。

John可以让我的思绪安定下来。他让我能够冷静地思考。他让我感到无比幸福。我的手终于放到了他的心脏上，他的心在我的掌下跳动。此刻我可以掌控它，它整个都是我的。

“Sherlock”他低低地说。直白地，坦诚地，我们终于学会了如何交谈。尽管这很花了我们一点时间，但我们之间已经不再有秘密。所有的事情都在我们的一呼一吸中存在，在我们之间萦绕。这一切都让我们变得更加强大。“我很怕，我不想死。”

“我也不会就放你走。”我的手贴紧了他的皮肤。他的心跳急促了起来，我听见了它们纷乱地拍打着监视的仪器。“但是，你这样想是不是会好点了，那就是，有一天，我们可以一切死去？”

“算了，别自己吓自己。”然后是那一句话，“我爱你。”

没事的。他会好起来。我俯下身去，吻到了他的嘴唇，我的气息贴着他的脸颊，“我也很爱你。一直都是这样，直到永远。”

 

John今天要出院了。小玫瑰给我打了电话，告诉我她会在贝克街等我们。我说我很想她，我们马上就会见面了等等。她笑了我，她总是说我就是一“喜欢戏剧性夸张的人”，一个多愁善感的家伙。

我们从来没搬离过贝克街。我们考虑过搬家，特别是Hudson太太去世后（愿她安息），但我们从来没准备过搬家。过去的我们，现在的我们，都被画在了墙上，刻印到了地基里。贝克街有太多太多我们的痕迹。

Mycroft总认为我们是一群傻瓜。他告诉我们他可以给我们一间很漂亮的房子，郊外的那种，那样我们可以安安稳稳得生活。我对他翻了个白眼，“你是不是蠢？”我问他。是的，他现在还是一个傻瓜。

John走得很慢，我一直扶着他，上出租车的时候，以及我们上楼梯的时候。（有十级台阶，对不？）我跟他演绎起街上的行人。但我演绎的速度有点儿慢了。那边那对年轻的夫妇下个星期就要搬到这儿来，这些人在准备一场游戏抗议，他们各有故事。我讲的时候润色了一下这些故事。John总是完全地相信我，即使整件事情都是我编的。 “不可思议！太棒啦！简直想不到！…..他把这些词对我耳语。我们都有点昏昏欲睡了，然后——

 

小玫瑰突然在最上面的一级楼梯上出现了。

“你差点把我的心脏病都吓出来了。”John不禁开了个玩笑，小玫瑰也在笑，然后她哭出了声音，John也哭了。我分别给了他们俩人一个拥抱。最后，我们都眼泪汪汪的，所以我们坐在电视面前。电视里放的就是一堆垃圾，但是小玫瑰靠在我的肩上，John在玩着我的手指，所以也不是那么糟糕啦。

有时候，我会想着，我自己为什么从来都没有想要过这些。幸福，希望。等家人回家。平和。这样的生活，有着小小的冒险而不是大型的历险。我喜欢和John一起的生活，我真的喜欢。我从不后悔（除了“莱辛巴赫”，“莫里亚蒂”“艾琳”“玛丽”，John放在我膝上的手一听到这些词就会颤抖），总的来说，我一直都过着我想要的生活。偶尔，我会接下一个案子，John会和我一起奔跑在大街小巷。我们一起大笑，我们是如此酣畅淋漓地活着。但当我们回到家，我们会点一份外卖，我们一起躺在床上，我们冰冷的脚叠放在一起相互取暖，一起谈着一些傻事，乐事，大笑着，我们又是如此平凡而温暖地活着。我为以前那个不近人情的自己感到遗憾，我希望我能告诉他，现在的我有多么快乐。

我告诉了小玫瑰派对的事儿。她觉得这个点子很棒。她肯定会这么觉得。小玫瑰和John很像，但她身上也有我的特质。她是个小甜心，很善良，有礼貌，但同时非常聪明，勇敢，大胆，自信又坦率。她总是很诚实。很能苦干。有时候会有点小暴躁。她符合了我对她的每一个期望。我真的很为我的女儿感到自豪。她现在正在大学里学化学。她就是喜欢这个。John说她和我像是一个模子刻出来的。

当小玫瑰还很小的时候，John和我都有点不知道拿她怎么办。我们总为了她的事情吵架，其实都是一些琐事。比如她该去哪所学校上学，我们应该给她买什么衣服，谁该去换尿布了。我是唱红脸的那个，我会给她买糖，总是表扬她，我总是狠不下心来骂她。John总是严格的那个。John总是严格的那位爸爸。当她会爬的时候，我把很多我的实验器材都搬到家外面去了。她是比科学更珍贵的小东西。我很爱她。

她那个时候刚刚学会走路，她就蹒跚地走向了我，最后跌进了我的怀里。John也在我旁边，默默注视着我们。他蹲了下来，把我们两个都揽进了他的怀里。这是在我们正式在一起之前发生的事情了。但那个时候，我们就已经成为了一家人。即使是在我们生活还是一片狼藉的废墟的时候。

John和小玫瑰在争论该不该办那个派对吧，但是他们的声音从来不会太高。John从来不会大喊大叫，他从没打过女儿，连手都没对她举起来过几次。我知道他不会的。他是个好人。我的John。

“行！那我们就来办这个该死的派对吧！”

小玫瑰和我相视一笑，她淘气地用胳膊推了推我。

我们可以请到所有我们爱我们的人。他们能填满我们的公寓。这么多年过去了，我们早已磨平了戾气，有了更多熟悉，更多的舒适的空间。我爱我的生活，我得朋友们。我真的爱他们。他们给我了超出我预期的一切。我曾经对这种生活嗤之以鼻。 但我不会再这么想了。我甚至觉得，我怎么能有这种想法呢？

John故意叹了口气，装出生气的样子。但他看向我的眼睛时，他在微笑。

 

每个人都来了：Mycroft，Gavin， Molly， 我们知道Hudson太太也在。小玫瑰坐在火炉边。John坐在我旁边，他一直都坐这个位置。很显然，Gavin给Sally Donovan打了电话，但她还是没来。这也是意料之中的事。

一首舒缓的音乐轻轻地放着，它让我想到了家的感觉。慢慢地跳一只舞，幸福地过好每一天。我牵着John的手，我们站在中间，我们家人围着我们。

“很高兴你还活着呀，老伙计！”Grant说，拍着John的肩。我们都坐在起居室里。不知怎么地，小玫瑰说她想要喝杯酒（我坚决反对）不过，这看起来很像是Hudson太太会做的事情。

“多谢了，Greg。你能来真是太好了。”

“谁是Greg啊？”我问这个问题时，John和Geoff对视着大笑起来，“我是不是需要来认识下？”

John捏了捏我的手，像是个恶作剧，又充满了爱意。我当然只是在开玩笑了。我知道他的名字是Greg。很简单，很普通的名字。他的头发颜色很灰，他看起来比以前矮了些，不过他很高兴。 

突然间，我想起了那些看起来无休无止的漫长夜晚，在“毒窝”，Greg紧紧拽着我的手臂，他的力气很大。他在骂我，像父亲一样拍我的头。照顾我，然后带我回家，整夜不睡地只为保证我是安全的。这些都发生在认识John之前。然后是John结婚后，他会带着啤酒（其实我很讨厌啤酒）和薯条过来看我，告诉我他也不是很高兴。因为他懂我的心思。

我最爱的人还是John, 那个现在在和其他人说话的John，他精力看起来是那样旺盛。但他同时也是那个John，每天早上都要吃各种药，保证他的心脏不会再罢工。在下个15年，有百分之四十二的可能性。但我不在乎数据，只要他在我身边就行。

此刻的房间温暖而又明亮。John依靠在我身边，仍然在和其他人聊天。我们总是这样黏在一起，不可分割。就好像是我们之中有一条线，如果我们离对方太远，线就会崩掉。只有婚姻才能带来如此细小又精致的改变，就在日复一日的生活中。

我头一次发现这种变化，是在2037年的春天。我们就是在散步。那一天前，我们有个案子，John的头上狠挨了一下（起了个很大的包），于是我们决定休整一下。我们在散步，随意地聊聊天，我的胳膊一直和John挽在一起。我觉得是手放在上面很舒服罢了。我自己都没意思到，直到我松开的时候，我都没意思到。它看起来就像是应该放在那里似的。

Molly走了过来，开始和我们聊天。她已经结婚了多年了。已经很早就摆脱我了。我很为她高兴。我曾经对她很粗鲁，自大，又从来没给过好脸色。她值得有比我更好的热门，一个完全的好人，一个很棒的朋友。她没带她的那一位来，我也忘记了他们的名字，甚至是他们的性别。这么一想挺有趣的。

她在谈我的小提琴，我写了首新的曲子，在John出那事儿之后，叫〈〈心率80bmp〉〉它的主题是关于恐惧，力量，以及我们怎样成功地度过这些日子。John在对我微笑，他是如此为我骄傲。我也骄傲了起来，为我自己，为我做到的事情，为我身边的人。这是我应得的东西。

我已经伤心了太久，但我会快乐地走完我的一生。

小玫瑰讲了件她大学里一件趣事，Mycroft甚至说起了一个关于间谍和叛徒骗子和恐怖分子的故事（当然都是匿名的）我们之间就是如此亲密，但我们并不介意，我们的心被爱填满了。

我决定也去说说话，我已经沉默了太久了，现在我有很多很多的故事可以讲出来。但唯一值得讲的好故事，就是和John在一起的那些故事，因为他弥补了我以前没有的东西。我们在聊天的时候都争相恐后的，我们完全可以和谐共处。但又像个比赛。这里的每个人都很爱我们，他们应该这样对我们说话。

时间过得太快了，其实一直都很快。前一天，我还牵着John的手狂奔在大街上，仿佛一下子我参加了他的婚礼上，然后我又来到了我们的婚礼现场，紧接着的一天，他躺在了医院的病床上，因为突如其来的心脏病。大家都在告别了，一个有一个，每一个都比上一个看起来要神采奕奕得多。我们吻别了小玫瑰，她还要赶下一班火车回大学去。是的，她会一直很开心的。

John回头看了看我，他的脸颊上神采奕奕，他看起来就像他多年前他第一次对我说“我爱你”的时候那样耀眼。当他第一次吻我的时候，他的手放在我的脸颊上，我的手抓住他的衬衣。心里想着“别放开我，John，一直吻下去别松开……”

他没有。音乐还在放着，直到我终于意识到了这是哪首歌，John有那张里面有这首歌的整张专辑。这是我们婚礼时放的歌<> 。我的呼吸仿佛停滞了。

我只能对着他微笑，一个大大的，布满脸颊的微笑，我很少真心地这么笑。John很喜欢我这样笑。他爱我。我就是这个世界上最幸运的人。

“想跳舞吗？”John问道，他一定知道我会答应的。我喜欢跳舞，一直很喜欢，当我很小的时候，我就会在我的房间里跳舞了。John接纳了这个小习惯，喜欢这个小癖好，他爱的是我得全部。“我听说过Sherlock Holmes还是个很棒的舞者。”

我牵起了他的手，把他拉近，直到我们贴在一起的时候，一阵温暖蔓延开来。

“啊，我想你可能听错了吧。我想。”我轻轻地俯下身，在他耳边说，我的唇在他的耳边轻柔地擦过，“我不仅是很棒的舞者，我是个超级棒的舞者。”

John满意地叹了口气。我顺势把脸搁在他的脖子上，在我们一边跳舞的时候，一边轻轻地吻他。我很想哭，就想留一点点的眼泪。John握紧了我的手，就仿佛他知道了我在想什么，就好像是他会读心术一样。也许他真的就会呢。我不会惊讶的。他让我转了个圈，然后又把我拉近。

“我是如此如此幸运。”John的这句话几乎就藏在的呼气声下。我都不确定是否我听到了，不过我相信他是说了这么一句话，而且我爱他我爱他我爱他——

“我保证，亲爱的，我才是幸运的那个。”说着我就又低下头，我吻了他，一次，两次，三次，四次。我都觉得我不会想停下来。

“你注意点，Sherlock”，John的笑声紧挨着我的嘴唇，因为他的唇在抖动。“你小心你再让我犯一次心脏病。”

“嗯，” 我嗫嚅道，再一次吻了他。我准备好了，在我以后的每一天，我都会这么做，只要我想的时候。我们会慢慢地跳很多舞。我真的是幸运的那个。然后我再次吻了他，”我觉得这个我们可以安排，Watson医生。”

John的手轻轻地放在我的脸上，他又吻了我，在我的嘴角边。然后把他的额头抵在我的额头下面。我们都很满足。

“我从来没意识到，”John说道，他的声音有一点颤抖，“我从来没意识到这点，直到我的心脏慢慢不中用的时候，我的身体仿佛不是自己的了。我才知道我真的老了。”John在吻我，吻我，对，就是这样，他从来都会让我的腿打颤。“还有，就是，我会和你一起，变老了。”John向后靠在了我身上，他看着我，请问了我带戒指的手指。我幸福得双目模糊，这是我所拥有的一切，这是我的生活。“我非常高兴，非常高兴，我能有幸和你一起慢慢老去。

我的心在“砰砰”地跳着，稳定的每分钟80次。我的心和他的心，在以后我们的心脏将会一起跳动。

**Author's Note:**

> 又到结尾啦，谢谢大家的阅读。
> 
> 第一次翻Sherlock POV的文章好紧张啊~不过喜欢作者笔下的Sherlock，作为一篇讲Retire！lock 的文， 我能看出岁月留下的痕迹，又能看到Sherlock身上不变的一些东西。翻译完居然有些来写后记，居然词不达意了，希望大家看完后能积极和我交流喔。
> 
> 我选择翻译它的原因是，这篇文里的小细节是在是太感人啦。


End file.
